Oscura Traición
by Alejito480
Summary: Cinco años después de la coronación de los hermanos Pevensie, Las reinas Susan y Lucy se encuentran con una extraña chica que dice ser de un pueblo lejano, y van a Cair Paravel a presentársela a Peter, pero este, arrogante, desconfía de ella, lo que le llevará a cometer actos agresivos, que le costarán el título de Gran Rey, sin saber que la razón de su desconfianza era acertada
1. Magia estraviada

**Magia extraviada**

En Narnia, la tierra donde todo puede pasar, perteneciente a Aslan y gobernada por los hermanos Pevensie, reinaba la paz, pues como dictaba la tradición: La paz en Narnia se establecería cuando un hijo de Adán fuera Rey. Ese hijo de Adán era el Gran rey Peter, quien, gobernando junto a sus hermanos, Edmund, Susan y Lucy, eran los reyes absolutos.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde su coronación.

A Las afueras del palacio de _Cair Paravel,_ estaban las reinas Susan y Lucy, dando un paseo por los bosques aledaños al castillo.

-¡Vamos, Lu!-Exclamó Susan, cabalgando en su caballo, adentrándose a la oscuridad del bosque-

-¡No te alejes!-Pidió Lucy, forzando a su caballo a aumentar el ritmo-

Pasaron los minutos, mientras Lucy seguía sin alcanzar el ritmo de Susan, pues mientras más se adentraban en el bosque, más oscuro se hacía.

-¡Susan!-Exclamó Lucy, casi alcanzando a su hermana mayor, pero algo inesperado le hizo perder la consciencia por un segundo. Alguien le había golpeado en el pecho, provocando que saliera despedida del caballo, cayendo boca arriba en la tierra. Susan se dio cuenta, y al ver al ser que hizo eso, sacó su arco y lanzó una flecha que el ser esquivó, pero al hacerlo, Lucy le hizo una zancadilla, provocando que cayese sobre el lado izquierdo del cuerpo, sobre la raíz de un árbol gigante. A Susan le dio un escalofrío al ver aquella escena-

-¡Detente!-Ordenó Susan al ser, tensando su arco. Aquel ser era una chica de apariencia humana, de quince años de edad, bastante alta, con unos ojos de color plateados, casi azules, pequeños. Cabello medianamente largo de color rojo escarlata, ligeramente ondulado. Tenía como atuendo un vestido corto simple de color negro, atado con una correa de cuero; unas sandalias del mismo material, marrones. Tenía su atuendo lleno de sangre, que poco se notaba por el color del vestido. Tenía una cara de estar asustada, cansada y rendida. También, se veía bastante demacrada-¿Quién eres?-Lucy se pone de pie, acercándose a su caballo-

-Andrea…-Respondió, asustada-

-¿Por qué atacaste a Lucy?-Tensa aún más su arco-

-¡Perdón!-Gritó Andrea, desesperada-¡Creí que erais enemigas!-

-¿Enemigas?-Preguntó Lucy, confundida-

-Escapaba de unos…-Trata de pararse, pero un inmenso dolor en el brazo izquierdo, se lo impide-Minotauros-

-¿Minotauros, tan cerca?-Pregunta Lucy, dirigiendo su mirada a Susan, quien miraba a Andrea con desconfianza-

-¿Puedes acercarme esa lanza?-Pidió Andrea, señalando con su brazo derecho una lanza de doble punta escondida en un árbol. La lanza tenía en un extremo un cristal largo, medianamente grueso y puntiagudo de una piedra preciosa, Zafiro, el cual es de color azul, y el otro extremo, de otro cristal rojo, Rubí. Tenía la empuñadura de plata con unas marcas talladas a mano que decían: _Narní-_

 _-_ ¿Dónde la conseguiste?-Preguntó Lucy, agarrando la lanza desde su empuñadura, observándola detalladamente-Es muy bonita-

-Me la dio un enano a cambio de oro-Responde Andrea. Susan destensa su arco y guarda la flecha-Aprendí magia elemental con ella-

-¿Magia elemental?, ¿Existe?-Pregunta Susan, confundida-

-Yo le llamo elemental, pero es solo una lanza como la de la bruja blanca-Responde Andrea-

-Ya lo veo-Responde Lucy, señalando la punta de Zafiro-Pero, ¿Esta?-Señala la punta de Rubí-

-Fuego-Responde la chica-Si sabes algo de magia puedes volver polvo a alguien con solo tocarle-

-Increíble-Susurra Lucy, aun con la lanza en sus manos-

-Sí, pero nos estamos retrasando bastante. Será mejor que volvamos a _Cair Paravel-_ Dice Susan, seria-¿Puedes levantarte?-Andrea niega con la cabeza-

-Creo que me eh roto el brazo izquierdo-Responde. Lucy se acerca y le ayuda a levantar, acto seguido, le entrega la lanza y la envaina en su espalda-¿Quiénes sois vosotras?-

-¿No nos conoces?-Andrea niega con la cabeza-Soy la reina Susan-

-Yo la Reina Lucy-

-¿Sois las reinas de Narnia?-Pregunta Andrea, y ambas reinas asienten con la cabeza-Parece que la profecía se cumplió-Ríe de forma histérica-

-¿Profecía?-Pregunta Lucy-

-Dos hijos de Adán, y dos hijas de Eva llegarían a Narnia a salvarnos de la bruja Blanca-Responde Andrea-Yo vengo de unas tierras muy lejanas, más allá de las montañas del norte, cerca del pueblo de los gigantes-

-¿Y Que haces por aquí?-

-Los gigantes lo han destrozado todo, y ahora el pueblo de los Driodos (1), mi pueblo, ha desaparecido, solo quedo yo-

-¿Desde hace cuánto vienes caminando?-Pregunta Susan-

-Semanas, quizás meses. No lo sé-Responde Andrea, sin mucho interés-

-Bien, pues vendrás con nosotras a _Cair Paravel-_ Le dice Susan-Allí te quedarás con nosotros-

-Gracias, majestad-Hace una ligera reverencia como muestra de respeto-

-Dime Susan-Le da una sonrisa amigable-Sube a mi caballo-Andrea obedece y sube al lomo del caballo de Susan, situándose tras esta-

Comenzaron el viaje de vuelta al palacio de los cuatro tronos casi en silencio, solo se oía el galopar de los caballos y uno que otro pájaro rondando por el lugar. Algo inesperado les hizo parar en seco; dos lobos aparecieron delante de ellas, asustando a los caballos.

-Vamos niña, entréganos esa lanza-Pidió uno de los lobos, de muy malagana-

-Pelea por ella-Responde Andrea, bajando del caballo de Susan y sacando su lanza, que casi medía metro y medio de larga-

-¡Muere!-El lobo se lanza al ataque sobre Andrea, y esta, con habilidad, lo esquiva, y con la punta de rubí de su lanza, apuñala al lobo en el aire, volviendo cenizas su cuerpo-

-No es posible…-Exclama el otro lobo-¡NO ES POSIBLE!-Se lanza al ataque dando un salto hacia Andrea, pero esta, rotando la lanza, le atraviesa con la punta de Zafiro, volviéndolo hielo, y apartándose del camino para evitar el golpe de aquella escultura que se rompió en un millón de pedazos con el impacto. Susan alcanzó a ver de reojo en la mirada de Andrea el cómo odiaba ver a la gente morir, pero ese era el principio de la supervivencia. Era como una ley-

-Bien hecho-Le felicita Susan, seria-Sube al caballo-Andrea asiente y obedece-

Al cabo de los minutos, llegaron a _Cair Paravel,_ bajando de los caballos y entrando al palacio. Se dirigieron al salón principal, donde estaba el Gran rey Peter, acompañado del rey Edmund, su hermano.

- _Que hermoso palacio-_ Pensó Andrea observando el hermoso techo de cristal-

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunta Peter rápidamente-

-Sí, estamos bien, gracias por preguntar-Le dice Susan, llamándole la atención-Es Andrea, una maga-

-¿De dónde vienes?, ¿Calormen?-

-De una tierra más allá de las montañas del norte, se llama Dríade-Responde Andrea, haciendo una reverencia-

-No parece ninguna amenaza-Sigue Edmund rápidamente, mirando a Andrea. Todos dirigen la mirada hacia el joven rey-Eh… solo digo…-

-No lo sé…-Continua Peter, arrogante-¿Y La lanza?-Andrea desenvaina la lanza, sosteniéndola con su brazo izquierdo-

-Es mágica-Dice Andrea-

-Ha matado a dos lobos con ella-Sigue Lucy rápidamente-

-Bien, pues dormirás en el calabozo-Le contesta Peter de malagana, pues por alguna razón, no le daba buena espina esa chica, por lo que la agarra del brazo izquierdo, jalándole, y provocando un grito de dolor por parte de Andrea-

-¡Peter!-Grita Susan, empajando a su hermano y liberando a Andrea-La hemos salvado, nos ha salvado. Así que quieras o no, ella se quedará con nosotros en _Cair Paravel_ hasta que se recupere-Le regaña Susan-Deja de ser tan arrogante, ¿quieres?-Dirige su mirada a Andrea, la cual resistía el dolor de forma impresionante-¿Estás bien?-Andrea niega con la cabeza-Ven, te pondremos una venda-Se va con Andrea y Lucy a la habitación de esta última, dejando solos a Edmund y Peter-

 ***Con las Reinas***

Mientras, con la Reinas Susan y Lucy, en compañía de Andrea, las cuales estaban en la habitación de la joven Reina Lucy, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Es raro que Peter se comporte así-Dice Lucy, sentada en su cama, junto a Andrea, mientras Susan le vendaba la mano a la chica-

-El solo quiere protegernos-Contesta Susan-Habrá visto a Andrea como una amenaza. No os preocupéis por eso, siempre ha sido así-Termina de vendar por completo el brazo de Andrea; desde la muñeca hasta el antebrazo-

-Lamento haber causado problemas-Se disculpa Andrea-Y Gracias por la venda-

-No es tu culpa. Peter debe aprender que yo puedo proteger a cualquier persona, como el-Le contesta Susan-

-¿Pero él es Gran Rey, no?-

-Gran o poco rey, aquí mandamos todos. No solo el-Le contesta Susan-Ya me está dando dolor de cabeza todo esto-

-Ve a descansar, Susan-Sugiere Lucy-

-Sí, creo que lo haré-Le responde Susan-¿No te molesta que Andrea se quede a dormir contigo? Mañana arreglaré todo con Peter-

-Un poco de compañía nunca viene mal-Contesta Lucy, y tanto ella como Andrea, desenvainan una sonrisa amistosa—

-Bien, pues os veo después, chicas-Se pone de pie y sale de la habitación-

 **-Fin del capítulo-**

 **Gracias por leer, de verdad. Tenía esta historia metida en la cabeza hace algunos meses.**

 **1: Driodos viene de otro lugar, en ese lugar, los Driodos eran un pueblo guerrero de elfos.**

 **Bueno, espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro total agrado y perdonen por no estar tan largo, pero esto es como una prueba.**

 **Si os gustó, comentar y dadle a favoritos para saber cuándo… eh… actualizo.**

 **Adiós, y hasta entonces.**


	2. Desconfianza

**Desconfianza**

A la madrugada del otro día, más o menos a las 3 de la mañana, Andrea se encontraba acostada junto a la Reina Lucy, la cual estaba plácidamente dormida.

- _No tengo sueño…-_ Pensó Andrea y pasó su mirada por la puerta, la cual estaba entre abierta- _Saldré a tomar aire-_ Se levanta de la cama muy cuidadosamente y sale de la habitación- _¿A dónde ir?-_

 _-_ Buenos días-Le saludó un fauno, que andaba haciendo guardia. Andrea le devuelve el saludo-

- _Esto es un laberinto-_ Comienza a ver por los pasillos hasta que encuentra una gran puerta de madera, con el arco de oro- _El salón principal-_ Pensó para luego abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado y entrar en el salón- _Que grande-_ Camina por el salón hasta llegar a un balcón, donde vio a uno de los reyes, observando la luna mientras tenía un vaso de vino en la mano-Buenos días, majestad-Saluda Andrea haciendo una reverencia-

-Oh…-Dirige su mirada a Andrea, muy sorprendido-Buenos días-Edmund le devuelve el saludo-

-¿Sin dormir, eh?-Se lleva las manos hacia atrás y las entrelaza-

-Luego de discutir con Peter simplemente prefiero no dormir-Bromea Edmund, causándole gracia a la chica-

-Yo… no sé, no tengo sueño-Añade Andrea y se hace el silencio-

-Bueno, algo de compañía nunca viene mal-

-Es la segunda vez que oigo eso-Dice Andrea, entre una ligera risa-

-Y No será la última-Dice una voz grave y tronante, helando la piel a los dos adolescentes-

-¡Aslan!-Exclamó Edmund-

-Ah, tu-Dice Andrea, enfadada, cosa que a Edmund pareció darle curiosidad-

-¿No deberíais estar durmiendo?-Pregunta el gran León, sentándose –

-No tenemos sueño-Responde Edmund, al que no parecía impresionarle la presencia del León-

-Bueno… ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Andrea un momento, majestad?-Pide Aslan y Edmund asiente, hace una reverencia y se va del lugar-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-

-Me dejaste abandonada en aquel vado cerca de Beruna, eres un traidor-La reclama Andrea, con un notable enojo-

-Tenía que hacerlo-Se defiende el león con voz suave-

-¿¡Pero por qué me dejaste sola con esos Calormenos siguiéndome!? A saber que pudieron hacerme con esas hachas, ¡O PEOR!-

-Era una prueba que debías superar-Vuelve a defenderse el león, con su voz suave-

-¿¡Ya no han muerto suficientes a manos de Calormen!?-Pregunta Andrea, bajando notablemente la voz-

-¿Te di la lanza, no?-Andrea asiente-

-¿Pero eso no cambia las cosas o sí? Susan pudo matarme perfectamente con sus flechas-Andrea comenzaba a perder la paciencia-

-Pero no lo hizo-Se vuelve a defender el león-

-¿Sabes qué, Aslan?, vete de aquí-Andrea se da vuelta y apoya sus manos sobre el muro del balcón. El león, ante esas palabras y esa actitud, da un fuerte rugido, con la esperanza de asustar a la chica, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, le hizo enfurecer más-

-¡Tú te callas maldito león!-Reclama Andrea, dándose la vuelta bruscamente, encarando a Aslan-Me has traicionado dos veces, y eh casi eh muerto en una. No quiero nada que ver contigo, ¿me entendiste?-El león parecía satisfecho ante esas palabras-

-Igual que Jadis-Aslan ríe suavemente-Bien, al final tendrás que darme las gracias, ya lo verás-Le dice el gran león, levantándose-

- _Los estás asesinando sin razón-_ Le dice Andrea, en un susurro-

-El pueblo tiene que saber que sus reyes jamás les van a abandonar-Luego de esas palabras, un sinfín de personas, incluidos los Reyes y reinas, entran al salón principal-

-¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?-Pregunta Peter para luego darse cuenta de la presencia de Aslan-¿Señor?-Todos los presentes se arrodillan como muestra de respeto-

-De pie-Ordena el león y todos obedecen-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Pregunta Lucy, acercándose al león-

-Platicando con Andrea-Le responde Aslan. Todas las miradas se posan en la chica, que tenía una mirada de estar enfadada-

-Aslan-Le llama Andrea y el león voltea a mirarle-¿No tienes algo que decirles?-Se cruza de brazos-

-¡Te dije que era un secreto!-Le contesta el león, en un rugido que hizo enmudecer a todos los presentes-

-Dijiste que era una promesa-Le reclama Andrea en voz baja, mirándole con tristeza. El león parecía haber perdido esa batalla-

-No me obligues a impartir justicia, Andrea-Le vuelve a reclamar Aslan-

-Si lo haces, recitaré la Gran Magia ante ti, y verás el cómo estás incumpliendo tu palabra-Le reclama Andrea, enfadándose más hasta el punto de casi estallar-

-Creo que ya eh tenido esta conversación antes-Responde Aslan-

-Sí, y aunque Jadis recitó mal la Gran Magia, moriste. Y Aun así aquí estás-Le dice Andrea-No tengo nada que ver con el derramamiento de sangre que va a haber, ¿oíste?-Le señala Andrea para luego retirarse del lugar, bajar unas escaleras, y finalmente saliendo de _Cair Paravel-_

 _-_ Dejadla, solamente está enfadada por todo lo que le ha pasado-Les ordena Aslan-

-Creo que alguien tiene que hablar con ella-Sugiere Lucy y los demás le dan la razón-

-Lo mejor será que la dejéis tranquila por el resto del día-Les dice Aslan-

-¿Pero a que se refería con "Una promesa"?-Pregunta Peter, curioso-

-No os puedo decíroslo, pero lo que sí, es que fue una promesa que yo le hice-El león debía su mirada hacía la playa, en donde estaba Andrea sentada en la arena, con su cabeza metida casi entre las rodillas-

-¿Y Qué hiciste para que se enfadara así?-Pregunta Edmund, pero el león niega con la cabeza-

-Es un secreto. Qué os lo cuente ella-El león sacude su melena-Buenos días, muchachos-Se retira del lugar, dejando a todos con muchas dudas-

-¿Algún voluntario?-Pregunta Peter, refiriéndose a si alguien iba a platicar con la extraña chica-

-Voy yo, creo que… podría sacarla algo mas-Se ofrece Edmund-

-Bien, pues buena suerte-Le dice Peter, burlón-¿Llevas tu espada?-Edmund asiente-

-Dame la tuya, creo que tengo una idea-Le dice Edmund y Peter asiente, entregándole la funda de la espada con esta dentro-

-Ten mucho cuidado-Le dice Michael, un centauro-

-Lo tendré-Edmund se retira rápidamente del palacio y en pocos minutos, toca la arena de la playa, para luego caminar lentamente por ella hasta llegar a la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en la arena, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, mientras pasaba ambas manos delante de sus piernas, entrelazándolas-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Edmund, amistoso. Andrea iba a responderle de forma agresiva, pero se contuvo-

-Más o menos-Le responde en voz baja, casi sin ganas-

-Hay que ser muy valiente para enfrentarse a Aslan-Le dice Edmund, sentándose a su lado-

-Es la primera vez que lo hago-Le responde Andrea-

-Bueno, todo tiene su primera vez-Le dice Edmund, pero Andrea le mira con curiosidad, provocando que el joven rey se diera cuenta de que lo que había dicho sonaba terriblemente mal-Eh… Yo….-Andrea comienza a reír por lo bajo-

-Ah sonado fatal-Le dice Andrea, animada, alzando la cabeza y mirando a Edmund a los ojos-

- _Qué ojos-_ Pensó-Este… ¿A Que te referías con "Una promesa"?-Andrea alza una ceja-

-¿Quieres saberlo?-Edmund asiente-Bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie, sobre todo a tu hermano-Edmund asiente-

-De acuerdo-

-Cuando venía dela montaña de los gigantes, me mi bajando por una montaña algo alta y empinada, bajaba sola, con mi lanza-Edmund sintió que Andrea estaba saliéndose de la pregunta, pero le dejó seguir-Y Entonces… resbalé y caí varios metros hasta caer al fondo, hecha un desastre, entonces ahí me encontré con Aslan, quien, sabiendo mi historia, decidió protegerme… o eso dijo el-Da un ligero suspiro. Mira sus piernas, y luego alza su mirada hacia el horizonte, mirando el infinito-Cuando llegábamos por Beruna, una noche desapareció y me dejó sola… ese mismo día encontré a una caravana de mercaderes Calormenos que…-Andrea, pensando, simplemente sacude la cabeza, omitiendo esa parte de la historia, sorprendiendo a Edmund-Bueno, luego de eso, lo encontré, y pasamos de Beruna hasta llegar a un rio que conectaba con un bosque y luego con la tierra de los meneos de la Marisma, ahí encontramos a unos minotauros y Aslan desapareció sin dejar rastro. Solo corrí y corrí hasta que entré al bosque y me encontré con tus hermanas-

-¿Y Que pasó cuando estuviste con los Calormenos?-Pregunta Edmund, curioso-Eh… si no te molesta, claro-

-Si me molesta… perdí algo que no quería perder… prefiero dejar eso en el olvido o llevármelo a la tumba-

-Pues… si eres la única de tu especie no tendrías que preocuparte demasiado por sobrevivir-Para alguien normal, eso sería una contradicción, pero aunque pareciera, estaba en lo correcto-

-Si esperas ser el último al final no va a quedar nadie-Añade Andrea-Si, créeme que eh pensado eso-

-¿No te da miedo morir?-Pregunta Edmund-

-¿Qué puedo perder si muero?-Con esa pregunta, había pillado a Edmund, pues el muchacho no sabía que responder-

-Ahora mismo… eh… nada, supongo-Responde Edmund-

-¿Lo ves?-Le pregunta Andrea-No siempre se tienen motivos para vivir o… para morir…-

-Te estás contradiciendo-

-Olvídalo-Ambos ríen ante eso-

-¿Y Que harás cuando te recuperes?-

-Irme a Calormen o a las islas solitarias… no quiero causaros problemas-Responde Andrea-

-Bien, pues te tengo una propuesta-Se pone de pie-

-Te escucho-

-Si me ganas en un duelo con espada te podrás ir, pero si yo gano, te quedas en _Cair Paravel_ -

-Me parece bien-Andrea se pone de pie, y Edmund le entrega su espada, el muchacho luchará con la espada de Peter-

-El que primero caiga al suelo o se rinda, pierde-Andrea asiente-¿Preparada?-Andrea vuelve a asentir-¡VAMOS!-Edmund se lanza al ataque con un gran golpe, que Andrea alcanzó a bloquear, retrocediendo algunos pasos, para luego atacar con un gran espadazo que Edmund bloqueó, y así fueron, espadazos rápidos, ágiles y bastante fuertes-

-No lo haces mal-Dice, jadeando-

-Ni tu tampoco-Le sigue Edmund. Andrea se lanza al ataque con un golpe vertical, que hizo que su espada rebotara contra la de Edmund, dejándole indefensa. El joven rey aprovechó esa oportunidad, y le puso el pie en el abdomen, empujándole y provocando que cayera Andrea al suelo, pero a la vez que esta, Edmund perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Andrea, sosteniéndose con las manos en la arena, evitando así golpearse. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, embobados, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro como si se desearan. Un punto a favor del muchacho-…-Edmund simplemente se había quedado de piedra-

-Gracias por venir a animarme, Edmund-Y Como recompensa, atrapa con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho y le da un fugaz beso en los labios, dejando al joven rey con los ojos bien abiertos, muy sorprendido-

-Eh…-Edmund no sabía que decir-De nada-Un rayo de luz ilumina el cielo-Va a amanecer-Se pone de pie, ayudando a la vez a Andrea a hacerlo-

-Que hermoso…-Dice Andrea, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho, quien estaba sumamente nervioso. El astro rey comienza a mostrarse por el horizonte alzándose en el cielo azul, imponente. De lejos solo se oyen algunos aplausos-Será mejor que volvamos al palacio-

-Este… si, volvamos-Se retira con Andrea hacia _Cair Paravel_ en la mayor parte del trayecto, se hizo en silencio, hasta que llegaron al salón principal, en donde aparecieron únicamente el Rey y las Reinas-

-Bien, veo que has logrado algo más que solo animarla-Le dice Peter, felicitando indirectamente a su hermano-

-Bueno, basta de cosas-Dice Susan-¿Me ayudas con unas cosas, Andrea?-Esta asiente, se despide de Edmund y se va con Susan. En el momento que cruzan una puerta, Peter habla-

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Pregunta Peter, curioso-

-Eh…eh…eh…-Edmund no tenía ni idea de que había pasado en realidad-¡No tengo idea, Peter!-

-Fue muy bonito-Continua Lucy-

-Me parece que hiciste un buen trabajo-Le dice Peter. Edmund le entrega la funda y la espada-

-Me siente feliz, no sé, parece que hubiera… ¡Estoy feliz!-

-Ya pronto lo entenderás…-Le dice Lucy-

-¿y Que te dijo ella?-Pregunta Peter-

-Aslan simplemente le estaba probando, y parece que esa chica ha sobrevivido de milagro-

-¿Por qué?-

-Aslan le abandonó en Beruna con unos minotauros y también cerca de ahí con unos mercaderes que le hicieron algo que no me contó-

-Esa chica no me da buena espina-Dice Peter-

-Simplemente te estás poniendo paranoico, Pet-

-Puede ser… pero no se… algo me dice que trae algo entre manos….-

-Sí, te has puesto paranoico-

 ***Con Susan y Andrea***

Ambas chicas habían salido del salón principal, directo a la habitación de Susan.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunta Andrea, entrando a la habitación de Susan, mientras esta, cerraba la puerta detrás suyo-

-¿Por qué le has besado?-Pregunta Susan muy curiosa-

-Nos quedamos mirados a los ojos… y yo… simplemente lo hice…. Sin más-

-A Eso le llamo matar dos pájaros de un tiro-Ambas ríen ante esa broma-¿Y Que apostasteis en esa lucha con espadas?-

-El que si el ganaba yo me quedaba, y si yo ganaba podía hacer lo que quisiera-

-¿Te quedas entonces?-Andrea asiente-¡Bien!-Por alguna razón, Susan se sentía alegre de que su hermano Edmund hubiera hecho tal cosa… Jé… Grave error-

 **-Fin del capítulo-**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por leer…**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Mariette Sparrow: Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad. Eso lo verás en el próximo capítulo… de hecho, todo lo verás al pasar de los capítulos.**

 **Draoptimusstar3: Muchas gracias colega por comentar, y si, ya me entiendes jajajajajajaja. Sí, pasó antes del Reinado del Príncipe Caspian X, más o menos por el libro de… El caballo y el muchacho.**

 **Bueno, hasta el viernes.**

 **Adiós, y hasta entonces.**


End file.
